


As quatro estações do amor

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Series: Saimota week 2020 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Drama & Romance, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Illness, Sad Ending, Saimota Week 2020, Sobbing, True Love, What Have I Done
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Porque passar pelas quatro estações do ano eram a melhor maneira de entender o relacionamento de Shuichi e Kaito.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	As quatro estações do amor

**Author's Note:**

> Olá novamente!
> 
> Finalmente terminei mais uma história, e tive a oportunidade de postar. Quero agradecer ao apoio que muitos estão me dando, e eu adoro ler os comentários com as reações de vocês hdmsjamajs
> 
> Eu já disse e repito, estou me divertindo em escrever essa week, e espero que vocês também se divirtam!  
> E, uma coisa, essa fanfic se tornou uma de minhas favoritas, sério!
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> [Dia 4 - Estações]

_Primavera_

Porque nossa história começou na primavera...

Era um dia ensolarado, um daqueles em que você sai com seus amigos para tomar um sorvete e volta apenas ao entardecer.

Bem, eu não tinha amigos, então apenas saia sozinho e sentava-me no banco da praça, esperando por algo, ou alguma coisa.

E, naquele dia, algo aconteceu.

Um jovem, provavelmente da minha idade, que corria por lá, caiu no chão, tossindo. Nunca fui prestativo, pois não sabia lidar com metade das situações. Mas por algum motivo, aquele cara me fez tomar uma atitude.

Eu me levantei e corri até ele.

— Ei!Ta tudo bem ? — o ajudei a levantar, encarando-o preocupado. Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Isso foi um tombo bem feio, né ? — eu pisquei algumas vezes, confuso.

— Uh, cara...Você precisa de alguma coisa ? — ele balançou a cabeça, mas então, começou a tossir novamente. — Tem um quiosque ali, vamos, eu vou te comprar uma água.

— Não é necessário, eu ficarei bem. — ele começou a tossir novamente, então o puxei comigo.

— Não ficará bem se continuar negando ajuda. Não se preocupe, não irei envenenar sua água. — ele riu mais uma vez. Havia algo em sua risada, era contagiante. Não podia evitar de rir ao ouvi-la.

— Me chamo Kaito. — ele disse, e eu finalmente enxerguei o quiosque.

— Eu me chamo Shuichi, é um prazer. — falei, enquanto observava-o com o canto dos olhos.

Talvez aquele encontro fosse alguma peça que o destino planejou. Não sei ao certo.

Não me arrependo de ter ido ajudar aquele corredor. Não me arrependo de ter lhe comprado uma garrafa de água.

Pois acho que, graças aquele dia, pude mudar minha vida de uma maneira inimaginável.

Kaito me chamou para sair uma semana depois que nos conhecemos.

Nós tinhamos trocado contatos, e conversavamos quando os dois tinham algum tempo livre. E isso geralmente era de madrugada.

Por isso que, quando ele disse que queria me levar a um lugar naquele sábado, não pensei duas vezes e aceitei o convite.

Assim que cheguei no local, notei o rapaz com uma bicicleta dupla ao seu lado. Me aproximei, um pouco curioso.

— O que é isso ?

— Nossa carona. — ele subiu em uma parte, e fez sinal para que eu subisse na outra. O obedeci, sem questionar sobre.

— Onde iremos ? — perguntei, procurando por pistas. Mas nenhuma, além de uma caixa na cesta da bicicleta.

— Para que você descubra, precisa pedalar! — ele sorriu, e começou a pedalar, suspirei em derrota e fiz o mesmo. Ele não me contaria onde iriamos de qualquer forma.

Enquanto andavamos, havia um silêncio conforfável. Um que me deixava apreciar a vista.

Estavamos pedalando sob uma rua recém asfaltada, e ao longe, o campo brilhava como nunca. Era bonito, eu queria poder ficar observando-o por horas.

Além do cheiro único de flores, que o vento trazia conforme seguiamos em frente. A primavera na cidade era realmente linda.

Após alguns minutos, Kaito finalmente parou de andar, e desceu da bicicleta. Fiz o mesmo, segurando minha mochila de ombro.

— Agora preciso te vendar. — ele tirou um pano da calça, o que me fez me afastar um pouco.

— Olha, Kaito, eu realmente acho que você não deve vendar pessoas depois de trazer elas ao meio do nada...

— Uh....Hahahahah! — ele começou a rir, podia ver algumas lágrimas no canto de seus olhos. — Desculpa!Eu realmente não pensei sobre isso!

— Quê ? — eu arquei a sobrancelha, e ele apenas enfiou o pano no bolso novamente e pegou a bicicleta, começando a andar ao lado dela. O segui.

— Eu sinto muito, Shuichi...Eu não pensei que nós conhecemos a tão pouco tempo, você está certo e não aceitar isso.

— Eu estou...? — encarei-o. Estava tentando descobrir o que se passava por aquela cabeça.

— Desculpa, eu queria te fazer uma surpresa e não pensei direito... — ele riu mais um pouco, então parou. — Não importa, estamos aqui de qualquer maneira.

— Estamos onde...? — então, finalmente minha atenção foi chamada para o local onde nos encontravamos. Era um campo imenso de girassóis, um daqueles onde os grandes estúdios costumam usar para gravar filmes em cenas de jardins. — Kaito, isso é...Muito lindo!

— Eu sei, né ?! — ele sorriu animadamente, então, tirou a caixa da cesta da bicicleta e de lá, tirou um pano, estendendo-o no chão. — Descobri alguns dias atrás, enquanto pesquisava bons lugares para um piquenique.

Aquilo fez meu coração bater mais rápido. Ele estava pesquisando lugares para piqueniques para sair comigo ?

Não. Não podia ser aquilo.

— Por quê...? — me sentei no pano, e ele sentou-se ao meu lado, tirando alguns pratos bem embalados da caixa.

— Eu queria te agradecer por me ajudar naquele dia. — ele falou, e então, me encarou. — Se não fosse por você, eu estaria com sérios problemas.

— Q-Quê ?Não. Você apenas abusou muito de si mesmo, eu s-só te comprei uma garrafa de água. — desviei o olhar, vermelho. Aquela situação, por alguma razão, me deixava sem graça.

— Talvez você não entenda agora...Mas entenderá logo. — ele colocou suco nas duas taças de plástico que havia trazido, e me entregou uma. — Vamos, aceite meu agradecimento!

— Você é realmente alguma coisa, Kaito... — eu ri, pegando o suco.

— Ahn ?O que quer dizer com isso ? — ele parecia genuinamente confuso, o que me fez rir mais.

Naquela tarde, após comermos, ficamos horas observando as nuvens e jogando conversa fora.

Foi tão divertido que, sequer notei quando Kaito me deixou na frente de minha residência.

Tudo que consegui fazer após entrar em meu apartamento, foi tomar um banho e apagar em minha cama.

Também me lembro de ter tido um sonho vago sobre um campo de girassóis.

**|•|**

— Ei, Shuichi. — Kaito me chamou. Estavamos andando pelo jardim de flores da cidade.

— Sim ? — perguntei, enquanto passava a mão por uma rosa que estava suspensa.

— Sabe, estive pensando...O que acha de irmos a praia no verão ? — então me virei, encarando-o. Ele estava um pouco sem graça, o que era fofo de certa forma. Ele olhava para cima quando estava nervoso, e também apertava os bolsos da jaqueta.

— Por que isso do nada ?

— Um amigo meu tem uma casa lá, e eles estavam pensando em passar alguns dias...E eu queria te levar junto...

— É uma viagem com seus amigos, por que eu iria te incomodar ? — eu ri fraco, e então, numa ação rápida, Kaito pegou minhas mãos e me encarou.

— Você nunca incomoda, Shuichi! — ele apertou nossas mãos, juntas. Mesmo que estivesse de luvas, eu podia sentir seu calor. — Estou te convidando porque eu quero te ter lá, seria sem graça de você não fosse! — e então, silêncio, sentia apenas meu rosto esquentar. Até ele provavelmente entender o que havia falado, e ficar vermelho, soltando minha mão. — Quero dizer...Eu sempre vou com eles, e i-isso deixou sem graça...Argh, esquece que eu disse isso!

— Tudo bem, Kaito. — eu ri, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha. — Irei com você.

— Ah...Isso é ótimo, Shuichi! — ele sorriu, o que aqueceu meu coração. — Então, nós poderemos...

E ele ficou a tarde toda falando sobre coisas que se faz em uma viagem de amigos, ou coisas que ele gostaria de comer comigo.

Eu fiquei quieto a tarde toda, era divertido sair com Kaito pois ele gostava de falar, e eu gostava de ouvir. Era uma harmonia que apenas nós dois tinhamos.

Eu gostava dos sentimentos que isso me causava.

_Verão_

Finalmente o dia da viagem chegou, e bem, após muito tempo de preparo, eu não posso negar que estava nervoso.

A viagem de carro foi tranquila, eu estava no mesmo que Kaito, e mais dois amigos do mesmo. Maki Harukawa e Kokichi Ouma.

Ambos eram pessoas peculiares, mas, divertidas de conversar. Eu me recordo de rir quase o caminho todo com as provocações de Kokichi, e das ameaças de Maki, mesmo que ela me assustasse as vezes.

Chegamos na casa, e colocamos as malas no quarto. Eu não vou negar que fiquei feliz quando Kaito insistiu que ficassemos no mesmo quarto.

Eu não conhecia ninguém além dele, e me sentiria mais seguro se eu pudesse dormir no mesmo local que ele.

— Ah, certo. Mas por favor, não façam barulhos altos, nós realmente queremos dormir. — Rantaro, o dono da casa disse, fazendo com que todos rissem. Eu abaixei a cabeça, envergonhado, e Kaito falou coisas desconexas como resposta.

Mais tarde, estavamos no quarto, arrumando as coisas, e Kaito parecia nervoso com alguma coisa.

— O que foi ? — me virei para ele, que tomou um susto e derrubou algumas roupas. Me agachei e ajudei-o a pegar todas. — Tem algo te preocupando ?

— N-Não! — ele disse rápido, e se virou para colocar as roupas no guarda-roupa.

— Kaito, você pode me falar, sabe ? — coloquei a mão em seu ombro, e ele finalmente me encarou, mordendo os lábios.

— É que...Em todas as viagens, eles tem um costume de...

— Hora do teste de coragem! — a voz de Rantaro foi ouvida da sala, fazendo Kaito ter um calafrio.

— Esse maldito teste de coragem...

— O que vocês fazem nele, exatamente ? — pisquei. Não fazia idéia de que Kaito teria medo de alguma coisa.

— Há uma floresta aqui perto, geralmente, fazemos uma trilha nela até voltarmos para a casa. É a mesma coisa todo ano...Mas eu sempre fico sozinho, porque falta alguém para ir de dupla.

— Ah...Bem, você não está sozinho esse ano, Kaito! — dei um sorriso. Não era como se eu fosse corajoso, ou algo do tipo, apenas queria que meu amigo se sentisse mais seguro.

— Shuichi... — ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pela porta, onde o grupo de amigos que tinha um sorriso assustador no rosto estavam.

— Ei, vocês dois, deixem o namorico para depois. Vamos fazer nosso teste de coragem! — Kokichi disse, e eu balancei a cabeça.

— Não estavamos de namorico. — falei, e Kaito assentiu.

— Por enquanto. — Maki disse, enquanto passava atrás do grupo de amigos. Corei imediatamente, e não tive coragem de olhar para Kaito para ver sua reação, mas pelos rostos risonhos dos outros, eu pude imaginar algo.

Então saímos para a tal floresta, nos separamos em duplas e o "pesadelo" começou.

Kaito inicialmente andava com calma ao meu lado, até os barulhos começarem.

— Hahah...E-Ei, Shuichi, eu sei como é complicado t-ter medo, sabe ?Mas...Quero que você saiba que eu posso s-segurar sua mão se quiser! — ele deu um sorriso estranho, estendendo a mão em minha direção.

— Não preciso, obrigado. — falei me virando para continuar a trilha, mas ele segurou minha mão de qualquer forma.

— Ah, vamos, não tenha vergonha! — ele apertou a minha mão, pude sentir nossos dedos se entrelaçarem.

Sei que isso é um pouco egoísta, mas eu fiquei feliz em ver que Kaito estava com medo.

Nós começamos a atravessar a floresta em silêncio, as vezes Kaito soltava pequenos gritinhos, e depois tentava fazer uma pose totalmente diferente para mim.

O outro chegou a me abraçar em um momento, pensando que havia um fantasma o perseguindo.

Felizmente era apenas um esquilo.

Acho que eu ri mais do que me assustei nesse teste de coragem.

Assim que voltamos para a casa, Rantaro e Kokichi ainda não haviam chegado, o que, segundo o grupo, era um milagre.

— Parece que Kaito não foi o último dessa vez! — Tenko riu, abraçada em Himiko.

— Provavelmente Kokichi que atrasou Rantaro. Aquele cara é complicado de lidar. — a baixinha disse, suspirando.

E de fato, um grito foi ouvido após isso, e era de Kokichi.

Achamos melhor ir atrás dos dois, e achamos ambos caidos em um buraco. Ouma estava abraçado no namorado, chorando, e Rantaro estava tentando o acalmar. Foi complicado os tirar de lá, mas conseguimos no fim.

**|•|**

Após o jantar, todos combinaram que deveriamos acordar cedo para aproveitar a praia, e fomos dormir.

Eu olhava o teto, em silêncio. Não estava com sono.

— Ei, Shuichi...'Ta acordado...? — ouvi a voz de Kaito, mas não me virei para encara-lo, nem conseguiria naquele breu.

— Sim...Não consigo dormir.

— Por quê ? — pude ouvir que ele se virou em sua cama, e resolvi fazer o mesmo. Não conseguia o enxergar direito, mas sabia que ele estava olhando para mim.

— Estava pensando...No verão passado, eu estava sozinho e agora...Eu estou aqui, com seus amigos e...Eu me sinto bem, e não me sinto mais sozinho... — dei um sorriso, acariciando meu travesseiro. — Eles são legais e sou grato por me aceitarem aqui.

— Shuichi...

— Eu realmente sou grato por isso, Kaito. Obrigado por me convidar, obrigado por me trazer aqui. — e um silêncio. — Kaito...?

— Oras, você... — ele se levantou, e eu o procurei no escuro, confuso. Até que ele se aproximou o suficiente da minha cama e pude o enxergar.

Ele dormia sem camisa. E wow, que corpo.

— Uh ? — ele se deitou ao meu lado, o que me fez ficar mais vermelho que uma pimenta, ele estava quente também, pude sentir assim que ele me abraçou. — K-Kaito ?

— Quando você diz coisas assim, eu não posso evitar de ter essa vontade terrível de te a-abraçar... — ele murmurou, podia ouvir seu coração batendo bem ao meu lado. — D-Desculpe, se você não quiser, eu posso sair e...

— N-Não, tudo bem. — o abracei de volta, apertando-o. — Eu gostei disso...

— É-É bom que você se acostume então!Porque eu realmente gosto de abraços... — ele falou baixo, me fazendo sorrir.

Não me importei com o calor que aquela noite de verão fazia, pois os braços de Kaito com certeza me manteram mais aquecido que o próprio clima.

_Outono_

Andava com calma, esfregando minhas luvas uma na outra. Era outono, e ainda sim, uma noite fria. Além do clima entre nós dois, que também estava um pouco pesado.

Kaito andava do meu lado, olhando em volta.

— Por que me chamou tão tarde ?Achei que estivesse ocupado com a faculdade nessas últimas semanas. — finalmente tive coragem de falar. O maior então parou de andar. — Eu não queria te incomodar, sei que as provas estão se aproximando.

— Eu só...Estava querendo sair com você, Shuichi. — ele falou, notei que seu rosto estava corado, mas ele não desviou o olhar.

— Uh, certo...? — cruzei os braços. — E por quê ?

— Não precisa ser tão frio. — ele começou a mexer em seu bolso. — Já fazem duas semanas.

— Não estou sendo frio. Você realmente não tem nada comigo, não tem nenhuma razão para que eu esteja irritado. — olhei para baixo.

Bem, talvez aquilo tenha sim me chateado. Eu e Kaito tinhamos tido alguns contatos diferentes do que os que amigos comuns costumam ter.

Como beijos, abraços de madrugada, encontros em restaurantes e parques todos os finais de semana...

Chegamos a fazer sexo uma vez ou duas.

Então quando o ouvi dizendo que éramos apenas amigos, claro que eu fiquei chateado.

— Sabe, eu não quis dizer que aquilo não significou nada para mim. Eu só...

— Só disse que éramos apenas amigos, foi isso que você fez. — voltei a encará-lo, irritado. Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu suspirei. — Eu acho melhor voltarmos. Eu quero ir para casa.

Pude ouvir algumas folhas serem arrastadas pelo vento, e resolvi me virar. Eu não podia continuar olhando para ele.

— Shuichi... — ele começou, com uma voz gentil e ao mesmo tempo, quebrada, o que me fez ter vontade de virar imediatamente. Mas não o fiz. — Eu te amo.

Meu mundo parou. Por alguns segundos, eu senti uma falta de ar, e borboletas em meu estômago.

Me virei, ainda em choque, sequer consegui respondê-lo, apenas o encarei, surpreso.

— Eu fui um babaca, não vou negar isso. Eu deveria ter feito isso antes, deveria ter te pedido em namoro antes. — ele tossiu seco, mas se recompôs. — Eu só não sabia como responder aquilo, eu não sabia se te deixaria desconfortável falando algo que você não concordava...

Senti um bolo em minha garganta, e uma vontade terrível de chorar.

Do que diabos aquele idiota estava falando ?

— Eu sinto muito...Por favor...Shuichi, s-saia comigo! — ele abaixou a cabeça, e estendeu um fio amarrado em forma de anel. — Não tinha dinheiro para o presente, desculpa...

Eu não pude evitar de rir, e esquecendo meu orgulho, corri até o maior e o abracei.

— O que vale é a intenção, não é ? — falei, sentindo lágrimas emocionadas passarem pelo meu rosto. — Eu também te a-amo, Kaito...

— Então isso é um sim...? — ele me olhou, como um cachorrinho olha para o dono quando faz alguma bobagem. Sorri e assenti. Ele pegou minha mão e colocou o fio em meu dedo anelar. Observamos a mão por alguns segundos, até subirmos o olhar um para o rosto do outro. — Prometo que comprarei um anel de verdade.

— Você é um idiota, Kaito! — eu ri e o beijei logo em seguida. Não podia me sentir mais feliz que aquilo. Nunca em minha vida.

**|•|**

Era uma noite quente de outono.

Cheguei na casa de Kaito segurando milhares de sacolas. Ele havia dito que estava doente, então resolvi lhe fazer um jantar.

Geralmente quem cozinhava era ele, mas eu podia fazer uma coisa ou outra.

Abri a porta e coloquei as compras no chão enquanto tirava os sapatos.

— Kaito ? — chamei, entrando na casa. — Está de cama ?Se você estiver de pé, olhe...

Assim que pisei na sala, Kaito caiu em cima de mim. Ele procurava por ar, pude sentir isso.

— Kaito...? — olhei de canto.

— Am...bulância... — arregalei os olhos ao ouvir isso, e me assustei ao ver que o maior havia desmaiado.

Mas eu me desesperei de verdade ao ver o tanto de sangue que ele havia vomitado.

Horas depois, eu esperava no hospital, Maki, Kokichi e Rantaro estavam comigo. Os três apareceram lá assim que cheguei ao hospital, e tinham sido meu apoio pelas próximas duas horas.

Até o médico de Kaito chegar.

— Uh, eu não tenho boas notícias... — ao ouvir isso, senti meu coração parar.

E ao ouvir as palavras do homem, eu senti como se pudesse morrer.

Assim que entrei no quarto, olhando para baixo, Kaito começou a falar.

— Hey, Shuichi!Foi um grande susto lá atrás, não é ? — ele riu. Então me aproximei mais, ainda sem encará-lo nos olhos, e ele pegou na minha mão. — Querido, obrigado por chamar a ambulância, meus remédios acabaram e eu acabei perdendo os sentidos antes da hora.

— A quanto tempo...? — perguntei, finalmente levantando meu olhar para meu namorado. Meus olhos doíam, mas eu não queria voltar a chorar. — A quanto tempo você sabe disso ?

— ...Fazem alguns meses... — ele olhou para baixo. — Aquela vez que nos encontramos no parque foi minha primeira crise...Não esperava que fosse piorar...Mas quando o médico me contou, eu entendi.

— Por que não me contou ? — senti meus olhos marejarem, e Kaito apertou as cobertas, mordendo os lábios. — Por que não me contou ?! — gritei.

— Não queria te preocupar. — ele sorriu melancólico, e eu não consegui mais segurar, tentei bater no peito dele, o que foi obviamente falho, pois ele segurou meus braços com facilidade.

— Você está morrendo, Kaito!Você está morrendo a meses e não pensou em me contar! — gritei mais, e então o maior me puxou para si, me abraçando. Não consegui falar mais nada, apenas soluçar e murmurar coisas sem sentido.

— Sinto muito, Shuichi... — ele sussurrou, beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

Eu fiquei uma meia hora lá, sem dizer nada, apenas abraçado com Kaito, enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo.

Os três que estavam esperando lá fora também entraram no quarto, o xingaram tanto, que haviam algumas palavras que eu sequer conhecia.

Acabou que nós todos choramos por horas até se aproximar o fim do horário de visitas.

Naquela noite quente de outono, meu mundo começou a perder as cores, como a estação prometia fazer.

_Inverno_

Era frio. Tudo naquela estação era frio.

Durante aqueles meses, foram idas e voltas diretas do hospital. Kaito precisou começar um tratamento, porque segundo o médico, havia uma chance de melhora.

Uma chance, entre milhares.

Inicialmente, ele queria recusar, mas o forcei a ir. Não podiamos perder as esperanças, nunca.

E naquele semana, o obrigaram a ficar no hospital, disseram que ele não podia voltar para a casa por um tempo.

Inicialmente, as visitas eram permitidas, eu e nossos amigos costumavamos passar horas jogando com ele, ou conversando sobre o dia a dia.

O último dia que pude entrar em seu quarto, ele mal conseguia ficar acordado. Me quebrava vê-lo naquele estado.

Ele segurou minha mão, e pediu para que eu ficasse com ele. Concordei, mas, não conversamos.

Então, alguns minutos antes de acabar o horário de visitas, ele finalmente falou comigo.

— Shuichi, eu te amo... — ele disse baixo, e tentou dar um sorriso. Eu sorri, e apertei sua mão.

— Eu também te amo, Kaito. — lhe beijei, estava na hora de ir.

Seus lábios tinham gosto de remédio, e estavam ligeiramente gelados.

Enquanto estava no carro, voltando para casa, eu comecei a chorar no meio do caminho, aparentemente sem nenhuma razão.

Kaito morreu aquela noite.

Eu nunca tive tanto medo de entrar num funeral, não como eu tive aquele dia.

Eu não conseguia ficar lá, não conseguia ficar no mesmo cômodo que o corpo de Kaito estava, porque aquilo não parecia real para mim, não parecia estar acontecendo.

Eu sai correndo, pude ouvir Maki gritar meu nome, mas eu não olhei para trás.

Eu sentia o vento frio bater em meu rosto, estava forte, eram como tapas que eu recebia conforme eu corria.

E ainda sim, não parei, não parei até chegar naquele banco que eu costumava ficar.

Não havia ninguém no parque aquela hora, então apenas sentei-me e fiquei em silêncio, observando o chão.

Eu não me recordava de quão triste era aquele local. Ele sempre havia sido assim ?Sempre pareceu que algo faltava ?

Olhei para o céu.

Senti falta daquele sonho vago sobre um campo de girassóis. Senti falta daquele verão em que Kaito dormiu comigo, e senti falta do frio gélido de outono que empurrou as folhas quando ele me pediu em namoro.

Senti falta das três estações, mas, com certeza, odiei com todas as minhas forças o inverno.

_Porque nossa história começou na primavera..._

_E terminou no inverno._


End file.
